


fractured soulmate

by angelaxy



Series: A Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Why there was a color missing if they were truly meant to be?A cruel twist of fate, indeed.
Relationships: Arthur/Reira
Series: A Twist of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866451
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	fractured soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to start another WIP story of mine, thanks to the prompt~  
> It ends like this because there'll be continuation xD  
> xoxo
> 
> (The aspect of their nature remains undecided until I expand the story~)  
> 

_The world was black and white._

_When you meet your soulmate, you will see the colors._

One fateful day, Reira was sitting on a bench in the park, her eyes never left the book in her hand, she’d lost track of the time and unaware about anything else but the mystery story she’d been so immersed with. Only when a raindrop fell on her skin, Reira realized the rain was about to fall — but the sun was still shining in the sky.

The summer rain — she always despised it, why would the rain fall when the sunlight was still bright like this?

A shadow fell on her, she looked up to find a black umbrella covering her from the raindrops. “Thanks, but I don’t need—“ The words halted when she glanced up to the person who held it out to her.

Their gazes met. _Oh_.

Colors began to appear around him, painting the world that once either black or white. Now, the grass was green, the colorfulness of wildflowers, the sunlight was brightly white with a tint of yellow, then his skin, his lips. The black umbrella remained black. So was his clothes and his eyes. Black and white, colorless.

“You…?” Reira muttered with a frown, the book slipped down to her lap while she was too amazed with the colorful world around her. But now it was his grey eyes that caught her attention.

“Found you, at last.” The male grinned down to her.

“Do I know you?”

Arthur casually bent down his upper body and met her gaze in the same level. “No, but it appears that you are my soulmate.”

“Why is the sky still grey? Your eyes, are they grey? Your clothes..” The blunt inquiries were unstoppable, slipping out one by one from her lips while her cautious eyes stared at him.

“Blue eyes. Supposedly.” He stood back and looked up to the sky, squinting his eyes against the blinding sunlight. “Perhaps it is grey simply because it’s raining.” The undertone of confusion in his voice, wasn’t it said that the sky is blue?

Reira blinked, and blinked, dumbstruck over what just happened, _so damn_ confused. The spike of anxiety shot up through her while a part of her tried to make sense from all of this, she stood abruptly from the bench. Before he could utter another word — she ran, fast, through the light downpour.

Arthur’s eyes widened as he watched her retreating figure, and then smiled to himself. Amused. “Quite an interesting soulmate, aren’t you?” He certainly did not expect she would run, most of the other girls were hopelessly waiting over their soulmates.

But her? Running away from hers.

He was about to turn and leave the spot when his gaze caught something on the bench. Her novel had fallen aside on the bench, he picked it up before the rain would ruin it. Arthur inspected the book, reading the summary. Again, she surprised him.

“A mystery novel? Not what I would assume for a pretty little bird like you to read.” Just then, a bookmark slipped out from between the pages, he caught before it was falling to the ground. A church name was engraved in it, he laughed softly while placing it back inside the book, gaze returned to where she ran into earlier. “All in all, I’d say that went rather well, seems we are truly destined, luv.” — ‘Well’ because Arthur was thoroughly intrigued by her, it might not be love at the first sight but she was exactly the intriguing girl he would want to unravel.

Full of fire, curious, defiant and scrumptious.

Arthur held the book and took it with him. He walked away from the park with the umbrella in his other hand, deciding that he would find her. The church was his first clue.

No, he had no intention of letting his soulmate escape.

The next Sunday, Arthur waited outside the church, waiting until all the people left the building and his eyes carefully searched for her. As he caught the sight of the one he was looking for, he approached her without hesitation.

Reira’s eyes widened. “How did you find me?”

Arthur held out her book to her direction, teasing her with his small smirk. “The bookmark.” He chuckled low when she snatched it out of him, there was her fire again, full on display in those eyes of hers. “Ah, where are my manners.” Arthur spoke nonchalantly, “Arthur.” 

For some moments, she only stared at his outstretched hand.

“What is the matter, luv? We are soulmates, aren’t we? It is not a coincidence for us to be soulmates, and perhaps to be in a relationship after finding each other.”

“Reira.” Reluctantly, she placed her hand on his with pursed lips. “But, I don’t know you.”

Arthur’s hand enveloped hers, tight but still gentle enough to not scare her all of a sudden and he began to walk, dragging her along with him. “We have the rest of our lives to know each other. Shall we?”

“Where are you taking me?”

He flashed her a handsome smile and spoke, “A cafe will be a great chance to begin. You want to know more about me, right, luv? ”

Without having a solid reason to refuse, she let him drag her out into a nearby cafe and now they were sitting down across from each other. His smile remained while her eyes studied him curiously. Memorizing his profile, taking in each change of his expression and the smile he wore. He was the person who destined to be her soulmate but his grey eyes were always a reminder of their unusual soulmate circumstance.

Grey, not blue.

There was no feeling of being weak on her knees, falling head over heels, or even fastening heartbeat. Nothing.

Her lips still pursed even now. “Why can't I see what people say as blue?” Why there had to be soulmates? Why did it feel something was missing? Why was it blue that they couldn’t see? Why did it have to be like this? But Reira wondered, even if they could see every color, would it make her miraculously fall in love with him?

While Arthur was not prepared to address this certain matter yet, he had to respond to her. Slow but certain, he took a moment to sip his coffee. “I must say, I am as unaware as you are.”

“This might be a mistake.”

Arthur leaned forward, both of his elbows rested on top of the table, eyes full of determination. “I’m afraid not, little dove. We are as much as soulmates could be, the colors appeared although it’s not all.” Although one color was missing but that moment in the park, his heart knew — _it was her._

“I’m sorry, I can’t just accept this.” Her fingers tapped the wooden surface rhythmically in her anxiousness, her eyes once again were drawn to him. But not her heart. “I don’t need a relationship right now.”

“You want time.” Arthur quickly deduced, and his statement was met with a nod from her. He contemplated the situation for a moment, then nodding in return. “All right.”

“All right? You mean..”

His hand boldy moved across the table to hold hers, stopping her anxious taps. “You need not worry, luv, I will give you time. I’ve thought about it a lot since we met at the park. Whether we are able to see all the colors or not, we are truly soulmates therefore you will fall in love with me.”

Reira’s heart skipped a beat. Not because of his touch but that unyielding stare he’d given her. There was comfort in the warmth of his hand but it wasn’t love she felt, only a faintest spark of admiration and so, she didn’t return his grip that never loosened. If anything, it’d tightened.

Could she love him? Only time will tell.

There was nothing much exchanged in their conversation at that cafe that day, only small talks about mystery books, their preferences of coffee and trivial things. After all, she did want to take her time and she was never one to trust someone easily even if it was the destined soulmate.

However, another obstacle had occurred between them in the next few days. A tragedy struck her family that forced her to leave the city without any chance to get in contact with Arthur. And she’d thought, perhaps they weren’t soulmates in the end. Her family’s car passed by the park where they'd met and through the car’s window, she swore her eyes caught a glimpse of someone that was familiar to her. 

_Goodbye, Arthur._

Arthur wasn't able to find her — not in the park, the church, or the cafe, even after searching through the city streets and all around the city but no sight of her at all, she was missing from his life.

“I cannot lose you.” Arthur muttered, voice laced with bitterness as he sat on the same bench, in the same park and he had no choice but to keep searching for her even though it would take his whole life.

Fate would reunite them, even with a color missing.

A cruel twist of fate, indeed.


End file.
